In some of conventional tractors as working vehicles, a plurality of working system operating means for setting and adjusting operation states of a traveling machine body and a rotary cultivator are collectively arranged on an upper surface of an arm rest which is arranged on at least one of right and left sides of a cockpit. Patent Document 1 discloses one example of a tractor having such a configuration. In the tractor of Patent Document 1, an working machine elevating lever (working unit position lever) which is working system operating means is arranged on an arm rest located on a right side of a cockpit in a traveling direction, and a throttle lever (main transmission lever) which is traveling system operating means is arranged on an outer side of the arm rest with respect to the cockpit.